FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN PARA DOS
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Secuela de "Mi marcador Sharpie" One Shot.


_**Disclaimer:**__** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Off Limit, yo sólo me encargué de traducirla con su respectiva autorización. =)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN PARA DOS<strong>_

**Secuela de "Mi marcador Sharpie".**

**Bella y Edward se unen a sus amigos para una fiesta universitaria de Halloween para la cual Bella se viste como una gatita, así que… ¿Qué niño no querría jugar con una gatita… GA-TA? Edward sale de la fiesta para fumar un cigarro y cuando vuelve termina encontrando algo que lo hace ver todo rojo.**

**Resulta que Bella ha sido muy, muy, mala ¿Cómo ira a enseñarle Edward una lección?**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV.:<strong>

"Maldita seas Bella, te ves absolutamente follable", dijo Rose lanzando un silbido. Me sonroje mientras arreglaba la cola de mi traje.

"Bella, ya veo porque has dejado a los chicos de cabeza", dijo Alice riéndose entre dientes mientras se arreglaba la liga roja en el muslo. "Edward te encerraría si te viera salir con eso".

Hoy es Halloween y nuestro complejo de dormitorios entero es el anfitrión de la fiesta. Y, como en toda fiesta universitaria, hay alcohol, cigarros y sexo, mucho sexo. Y por supuesto todos tenían que usar un disfraz. Alice irá como enfermera, Rose como una conejita de Playboy y yo como gatubela. Mi piel estaba estirada ya que mi traje era de encaje y cuero. Tenía un corpiño armado y torso de encaje y las mangas eran de cuero. Y lo mejor, es que tenía clavadas en mi cabello, unas orejas de gato un poco peludas y en los pies, unas botas de cuero negro largas hasta los muslos.

"Ven aquí". Rose se arrastró, me agarró y plantó sus labios húmedos sobre los míos. Yo le devolví el beso y probé el whisky de sus labios. Me aparté y la miré.

"¿Borracha ya?" le pregunté golpeando con mi mano su teta.

"Tú sabes que tenemos que llevar nuestro propio whisky ¡Perra! Eso si no queremos terminar violadas como la mierda" gruñó ella sacándome de mi habitación. Alice saltó detrás de nosotras ¿Cómo hace eso con esas redes rojas mortales? No lo sé. Cuando llegamos al auditorio la fiesta ya estaba en nuestros oídos con la música a todo volumen.

"Perfecta fiesta universitaria". Suspiré.

"Y el perfecto tiempo para llegar. Ahora estamos llegando tarde elegante y oficialmente". Dijo Alice riendo.

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta y Alice abrió.

Y tan pronto como entramos la habitación se quedó en silencio. Incluso la música paró. Para variar, yo me ruboricé.

Un par de valientes chicos silbaron, pero todos los demás permanecieron en silencio. Todo el mundo sabía lo que pasaría si se acercaban a nosotras. Algunos de ellos aprendieron la lección por las malas. De la nada, Emmet y Jasper se abalanzaron adjudicándose cada uno a su mujer.

Emmet estaba disfrazado de oso y Jasper de vaquero. Ambos pusieron un brazo alrededor de sus niñas y las besaron hasta dejarlas sin sentido. Incliné mi cabeza pensando. Ls chicos siempre hacen eso cuando estamos en público. Es como marcar un reclamo.

¡Oh, ahora entiendo!

Hmm… Tengo una idea.

Em me tendió la mano para que lo tome, pero yo simplemente me di media vuelta yendo hacia la cabina de disc-jockey. Me incliné en su mesa y le di mi mejor sonrisa sexy. Su boca se abrió mientras yo desfilaba alrededor de la mesa y me ponía detrás de él. Llegué a su lado y presioné el botón había abajo. La música comenzó a sonar por los altavoces perturbando el silencio. La fiesta estaba de regreso en pleno apogeo.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡Ahora todo el mundo aquí presente piensa que tú estás disponible!" gritó Emmet cuando se acercaba a mí.

Yo ya había salido de detrás de la consola y ahora me encontraba sonriendo a todos los hombres de la habitación.

"Lo estoy". Murmuré guiñando un ojo a u hombre vestido de pájaro, a pesar de no tener ninguna intención de hablar con él.

"Bella… No creo que sea lo mejor ir poniendo la vida de esos pobres chicos en peligro", murmuró Emmet agarrando mi brazo.

"No van a estar en peligro", dije mientras buscaba con la mirada a la persona que más odiaba Edward.

"Bella, Ed sólo salió a fumar, estoy seguro de que él volverá pronto." Dijo Em mientras me dirigía hacia… él.

"No demasiado pronto, ahora déjame en paz oso de peluche". Susurré. Se quedó atrás cuando me acercaba hacia mi objetivo.

Jake.

Me detuve y pensé en lo que estaba haciendo. Yo iba a coquetear descaradamente con Jake para volver loco a Edward. Pensé en ello en detalle y me di cuenta de que Jake tendría altas probabilidades de morir. Por supuesto que ello no me impidió ir allí de todos modos.

Había una chica rubia en el regazo de Jake, Tanya, riendo y riendo mientras que los otros miraban. Había alrededor de ocho chicos incluyendo a Jacob. Y todos recordaban de cuando Jake y yo salimos. Sam Ulley, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater, Collin Smith y Brady y Jared Manson. La manada de lobos como se los conoce en el campus.

Acabé de llegar allí y me senté en el regazo de seth. Cada conversación se detuvo y todos me miraron extrañamente. Me encogí de hombros y puse los pies en el regazo de Embry.

"Umm… Bella ¿Te perdiste?"

"No". Murmuré mirándolo.

"Bueno… ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"¿Necesito una razón?" le pregunté educadamente. Los chicos sólo hicieron un coro de _Ooohh y maldicoooón_.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no estás con los Cullen?"

"Si yo quisiera estar con los Cullen en este momento ya estaría con ellos." Les dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Así que… Bella ¿Dónde exactamente está Eddie?" dijo Tanya tratando visiblemente de ocultar sus emociones.

"Creo que está afuera formando una cortina de humo" le contesté mirándola. Ella era como el hada púrpura de Tinkerbell, y eso es lo mejor que puedo decir de ella ahora mismo. Si no tengo nada bueno que decir mejor no decir nada en absoluto.

"Oh… Yo… Que… Umm… Tengo que ir al baño". Murmuró para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

Tanya. Tanya. Tanya. Debería de haberse quedado en su asiento. De un salto me senté en el regazo de Jake.

"Entooonces… Jake ¿Quisieras tener suerte conmigo hoy?"

"Tener suerte… Contigo… La novia de Cullen… Diablos síii!" Lanzó el puño al aire y plantó sus labios sobre los míos. Yo gemía porque… Vamos, quizás lo tomara en broma pero no soy de madera.

Y, hablando de madrea… Jacob está muy duro en estos momentos.

"Jacob, ¿Entiendes que hay una gran posibilidad de que Edward nos vea y te haga mierda?" Le pregunté pensando realmente lo inteligente que era.

"Sí, pero Cullen no me puede tocar". Se encogió de hombros y me volvió a besar. Me pregunto si…

_**BANG**_!

La puerta del salón se abrió volando de sus goznes y cayendo prácticamente a nuestros pies. Yo di un grito ahogado y estuve a punto de saltar del regazo de Jake cuando noté como él apretaba más fuerte mi cintura. Él acarició su cara en mi cuello y yo me relajé manteniendo los ojos abiertos para ver volar las cosas. Jacob besó cada sitio de regreso a mi boca suavemente.

"Sólo relájate. Él no te golpeará o a mí, aunque si me va a lanzar una rabieta de aquellas, así que le daré más de una razón para hacerla". Susurró Jake besando ya la comisura de mi boca.

"Tú estás disfrutando esto en exceso, lo sabes" murmuré mirando sus ojos mientras en secreto buscaba a Edward. Él estaba que hervía, pero esperaba, estaba esperando a ver si yo realmente lo engañaría a él. Bueno, ya que estaba cayendo, ¡Caería balanceándome!

Me moví de tal forma que que mi coño quedara justo por encima de la polla de Jake, le agarré la cara y le di un "Cógeme-ahora-y-cógeme-fuerte" beso. Jake gimió y se empujó contra mí. Dios, se sentía tan bien, y el saber que Edward estaba mirando todo sólo lo hacía mucho, mucho mejor.

Escuché como Edward lanzaba un rugido al aire que hizo temblar las paredes, pero yo estaba viendo la forma de entrar en él, dándole a Jake todo lo que tenía. Puse mis dedos en su largo cabello negro, lacio y brillante, y tiré de él más cerca.

"_**TODO EL MUNDO ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!**_"

Oí el rugido de Edward seguido de gritos y cristales rotos. Esperen… ¿Alguien acaba de saltar por la ventana? Espero que sepan que hay un laaaaargo camino hacia el suelo.

La mano de Jacob se apretó en mi culo.

De repente yo estaba siendo levantada y puesta sobre mis pies. Abrí los ojos para ver de frente a una mirada muy, muy oscura. Edward. Él me sonreía. Me retaba a desafiarlo.

"Baby, quédate aquí", escupió Edward. Le di una sonrisa inocente y asentí con la cabeza.

Edward inclinó su cabeza y sus ojos se volvieron de pronto muy verdes. ¡Oh, no. Nosotros no podemos hacer eso, no ahora que… Miré más allá de Edward y le guiñé un ojo a Jacob. Edward gruñó con los ojos negros otra vez y se volvió hacia Jacob.

"**Jodido CHUCHO**" rugió Edward, ocultando mi cuerpo con el suyo.

"Bueno, Hola a ti también Edward" dijo Jake soltando una risita. Edward silbó. Yo realmente no quería la sangre de Jake en mis manos, así que puse mi mano en el brazo de Edward y me apreté contra él. Él se relajó visiblemente pero siguió gruñéndole a Jake.

"Manten tu mierda lejos de mi mujer perro sucio", gruñó.

"Pero 'tu' mujer vino a mí, Cullen ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer? Se nota a leguas que es una pobre chica insatisfecha. Ella obviamente quería recordar cómo era sentirse y estar con un hombre de verdad".

¿Qué mierda está mal con Jake? ¿Acaso quiere morir? Edward dejó escapar un gruñido feroz.

Edward se acercó a Jake lentamente. Haciendo que la anticipación dejara contruir mi culpa de una manera atroz por la sentencia de muerte a la que lo había condenado a Jake. Jacob ni siquiera se movió, y yo estaba segura de que si lo hacía, Edward lo tomaría como un signo de debilidad y saltaría sobre él. Jake se quedó mirando a los ojos de Edward, sonriendo, aunque no burlonamente.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto Cullen? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres golpear mi cara? Se burló ahora él.

Edward se detuvo y luego continuó, luego se detuvo ante una de las columnas de las muchas paredes levantó el puño… y golpeó fuerte con este la loza de concreto haciendo que una de ellas fuera directamente hacia él.

¡Santa mierda!

¡Permítanme decirle que eso fue jodidamente caliente!

Edward le dio a Jake una "mirada" y me agarró del brazo listo para irnos cuando Jake gritó detrás de nosotros.

"Hey ¿Bells? Me debes una". Se rió mientras que Edward se concentraba en un silencio sepulcral. Silencio que duró todo el camino hasta que entramos a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**EPOV.:**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ella no entiende lo que acabo de hacer. Lo que acaba de pedir.

Bella en los brazos de aquel pedazo de mierda de perro con los labios sellados, eso es todo cuanto veía cuando cerraba los ojos. Me pregunto si ella sabe la locura que tengo encima en estos momentos. La que era prácticamente mi lengua, estaba cogiendo la boca de 'ese'. _**ELLA ES MÍA ¡Y ME VOY A ASEGURAR DE QUE LO ENTIENDA DE UNA BUENA VEZ**_!

"BELLA, ¡¿**EN QUE COÑO ESTABAS PENSANDO**? Gruñí empezando a caminar. "Ahora te voy a coger con tanta fuerza que tendrás suerte si puedes volver a caminar dentro de un par de meses". Ella se removió. Me quedé inmóvil, con los ojos en zoom ante el movimiento. Bella se estaba frotando los muslos mientras balanceaba las caderas. "¿Acaso el sonido de mi voz hablándote rudo hace que te mojes, amor? ¿Era eso lo que querías? ¿Por eso fuiste al chucho, para que me ponga difícil contigo?" le pregunté. **MUY BIEN! Si ella lo quiere RUDO le daré RUDO! La voy a joder con tanta fuerza que la voy a dejar parapléjica! MIERDA! **

Ella gimió y asintió con la cabeza. Cruzó la habitación y saltó a mis brazos. Ella envolvió sus piernas a mi cadera y empezó a moverse en mi contra. Negué con la cabeza mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y ponía mis manos en su culo. No pude evitarlo, me acuné en su calor y le apreté el culo. Ella gimió y se volvió a fundir en mi contra. Apreté los labios y ella gruñó. Ella no sabía que ella sabía cómo a perro. _**MÍA**_! Pensé golpeando su deliciosa calidez y gruñó.

**¡Es mía**! Él no puede tenerla porque es **mía! Mía! Mía! Jodidamente mía!** Me moví contra ella con saña. Marcándola. Asegurándome que oliera a mí en vez de a ese chucho! Hundí los dientes en su tierna carne del cuello, hasta que sentí su dulce sabor metálico en la boca. Miré hacia abajo y vi que estaba ya de color púrpura. La marqué, yo lo hice, es **mía!** Una bruma densa se filtraba en mi cerebro sellando la herida con la lengua. Reclamé de vuelta sus labios y obligué a mi lengua a entrar en su boca, hundiendo mis dedos en la parte más carnosa de su trasero.

La besé hasta que ambos necesitamos aire para respirar. Enterré mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y empujé mi polla contra su empapado coño. Me quedé mirando la marca en su cuello. Ewstá bien, Cálmate Cullen. Ella es mí. Ella es mía. **Bella es mía y ella fue a jugar hockey con las amígdalas de ese ingrato**!

"Tú vas a tomar tu castigo como una buena chica?" Murmuré para arriba en su centro. Ella gimió y se sacudió en contra de mi duro miembro. Siseé y la mantuve un poco alejada de mi cuerpo por unos instantes. No había necesidad para mí de castigarme también.

"Mmmm." Gimió ella tratando de tirar de mí.

"¿Quieres mi pene?". La arrullé y la mantuve fuera del alcance de mi cuerpo.

"Mmm. Lo quiero." Ella gimió y trató aún más el acercarse a mí, pero yo la sostenía con firmeza. "Quiero tu polla".

"¿Quieres mi pene? ¿Y qué pasa con Jacob? Parecías que disfrutabas de su polla también." Gruñí.

"No… Yo quiero, la tuya… Es más, grande". Gimió ella.

"Sólo las personas que me pertenecen completamente pueden tenerla ¿Tú a quién perteneces?" le digo yo con desprecio.

"A ti. Te pertenezco a ti. Soy tuya." Ella dijo moldeándose a mí. Suspiró y se frotó un poco más. Me besó de nuevo, feroz y apasionada. Tiré dela cola del traje. Eran tan… Sin sentido. El torso de encaje y las mangas de cuero ¡Y esa botas de cuero también! Mierda!

"¡A la mierda!" gimió ella, frotando su entrepierna contra mi evidente erección. Yo siseé agarrándole sus caderas y empujando hacia arriba repetidas veces.

"Eres una pequeña y sucia niña" le rompí el poco encaje que cubría esa zona y me hundí con fuerza y furia en su interior. Ella gimió y apretó sus caderas contra las mías.

Yo caí de rodillas y pasé una de sus piernas por sobre mi hombro enterrándome aún más profundo en la deliciosa cavidad de su entrepierna. Me deslicé hacia abajo lamiendo el coño a través de la delgada tela, ya que ella no llevaba ropa interior ¿Cómo se atreve a ir haciendo alarde de ella cuando dice pertenecerme a mí?

"¿Estás particularmente encariñada con este disfraz Bella?" le pregunté. La miré y la vi sonreírme. Su cabello caoba era salvaje, tanto o más que el mío. Sus ojos estaban negros y sus pupilas enormes.

"**Joder Rómpela! Quiero tu lengua en mi coño de mierda **_**ya**_**!**" Espetó ella. Me alegra ver el entusiasmo de esta chica. Me quedé mirándola, mirando a sus ojos mientras cogía en mis manos la parte delantera de aquel vestido, rasgándolo en línea recta por el medio y dejando caer la tela mientras besaba su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin llegué al santo grial (o su coño que era incluso mejor para mí). Bella estaba jadeando y siseando, arañando el pelo cada vez más y más exigente. Yo tenía la nariz hundida en su clítoris que estaba hinchado por el deseo y mi lengua corría aplanada por su raja. Bella gimió y golpeó con su puño la pared. Si yo no hubiera estado tan hipnotizado por su coño me habría reído.

Bella enterró sus manos en mi cabello jalándome aún más en su coño. A continuación una imagen brilló en mi cerebro. Ese perro maldito tocó a mi mujer cubriéndola con su inmundicia. **Follando lo que era mío! Porque ella es jodidamente mía!**

No me di cuenta que había dejado de atender a Bella hasta que ella misma bajó su mano poniéndose a sí misma uno de sus dedos.

¡Cómo si fuera a dejarla hacer eso! Le saqué los dedos de su remojado coño y los atasqué en mi boca, chupándole los jugos mientras que introducía en ella uno de mis dedos velozmente.

"¡Santa mierda! ¡Sííí!" gritó entre dientes yendo hacia mis dedos. "Tan cerca, Edward! ¡Haz que me corra bebé!" volvió a gritar rociando con sus jugos mis dedos y rostro. Nunca superaría el tema de los chorros de Bella al acabar. Es como ser rociado por una manguera. Sin embargo para mí todavía olía como a perro mojado.

¡Hora del baño!

-o-o-o-o-

**BPOV.:**

**-o-o-o-o-**

¡OH DIOS!

¡Creo que me he muerto he ido al cielo!

Yo estaba allí, fundida medio en el piso, medio en la pared sintiéndome como un pedazo de cera. Dura por fuera y suave y cálida en el interior. Toda la masa de mi cuerpo parecía ser sólo gelatina derritiéndose.

Tenía la ligera sospecha de que si Edward no me cargaba, yo estaría tirada en el suelo en un charco de baba ¡JA! Una malteada de Bella fundida! Hahaha! ¿Es así como se siente al ser elevada? Sentí a Edward removerse debajo de mí ¡OH, SÍ! Me olvidé por completo que él seguía aquí.

Se levantó y me llevó a lo que creo que era… Su cuarto de baño ¡Maldito sea! Todo estaba en su propio gabinete con su respectiva marca y ¡WOW! Su OCD (**recuerden compulsión por la limpieza y el orden**) ha ido a peor!

Él me dejó sobre el mostrador y comenzó a desnudarse ¡OH! ¡Mi propio y particular striptease de Edward! ¡A sacudir lo que mamá te ha dado baby!

"¿Bella estás bien?" preguntó Edward. Se quitó la camisa, la dobló y la acomodó cuidadosamente dentro de una cesta de al lado de la puerta.

¡BOO! Lo peor del striptease que se haya visto nunca! ¡BOOOOOO! Esto era para silbidos y abucheos.

Yo quería saltar de donde estaba y mostrarle como se hacía, pero al parecer mis piernas se han ido a tomar unas vacaciones.

Miré ansiosamente mientras Edward se quitaba los pantalones mostrando su GRAN polla.

¿Soy yo o el gran gallito de Edward se ve súper apetecible para lamer? Mmm…

Parece que mis piernas han decidido venir a trabajar horas extras, por lo que con su vuelta pude al fin saltar de la barra donde estaba.

¡HEY! ¡Las baldosas están frías! ¿Por qué tengo los dedos de los pies doblados y raros? Yo caí de rodillas frente a él. Con dedos un poco torpes le agarré el pene y me lo metí directamente en la boca ¡Dios que bien sabe! Lo chupé como un chupete y coloqué la mano a dónde con la boca no llegaba.

Envolví la lengua alrededor de la cabeza de su pene mientras bombeaba con la mano para arriba y para abajo. Edward siseó y yo me congelé ¡Oh Dios mío! Le duele! Lo siento! Lo voy a besar mejor. Le di un beso con la boca totalmente abierta para su polla y salté en mi pie.

"¡Mucho mejor!" dije metiéndome en la ducha. Abrí el agua… Y grité cuando el agua helada cayó sobre mí todavía no muy lúcido estado.

Me quedé asombrada con Edward.

"Edward! ¿Por qué rayos me dejaste abrir el agua fría?" silbé dándole un golpe duro.

De un salto se unió a la ducha conmigo. Abrió la canilla derecha y el agua caliente comenzó a caer, borrando cualquier rastro de la anterior agua helada en mi piel.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" murmuré.

"Porque hueles como a aquel chucho de mierda y yo quiero que huelas a mí". Contestó él mientras embadurnaba una esponja con su gel de baño para luego fregar mi piel a pesar de mis siseos y silbidos. Cuando finalmente cedí dejó de fregar cada pulgada de mi cuerpo y toma su shampoo… ¡Y lo vuelca sobre mi cabeza!

"¡Edward! Maldita sea, duele!" susurré "¿No crees que estás exagerando? Quiero decir, era sólo un beso y… bueno, un par de toques aquí y allá". Lo peor. Qué. Pude. Haber. Dicho. **NUNCA**.

En una milésima de fracción de segundo Edward estaba sobre mí poniéndome de espaldas contra el cristal de la ducha y me había llenado por completo. Mi grito de protesta se convirtió velozmente en un grito ahogado ¡OH! Me empezó a follar duro, sin descanso, y muy, MUY rápido.

"**El hecho de que ese pedazo de mierda de perro tan sólo se atreviera a mirar en tu dirección ya es más que suficiente para mí para querer hacerlo mierda. Mucho más aún por 'Unos besos y unos cuantos toques' ¡Él ni siquiera tendría que respirar donde tú estés!"** Gruñó él pistoneando sus caderas dentro y fuera de mi coño a una velocidad descomunal. Gemí y me empujó aún más.

Sentí aquella presión familiar, esa que se sentía como si quisiera hacer pis, pero yo me conocía bien. Sentí que mis paredes tomaban medidas drásticas contra la polla de Edward quien estaba bombeando frenéticamente dentro y fuera de mí.

"¡MIERDA JAKE!" grité cuando me vine, a sabiendas de que eso irritaría a Edward hasta los huesos.

Edward se detuvo de inmediato.. Mientras yo recogía lo poco que me quedaba de mente tras ese orgasmo descomunal que me voló todo como un soplo en la noche.

"**¿CÓMO COÑO ME ACABAS DE LLAMAR?"** Escupió Edward con los dientes apretados.

"Lo siento Edward. Yo estaba justo pensando en él y sólo se me salió" dije encogiéndome de hombros y acariciando su rostro ¡Ja, sí, lo acaricié! Apenas pude detener el gemido al ver como su polla seguía aún dura mientras yo salía de la ducha. Cogí una de sus toallas suaves y me envolví en ella… Y salí del cuarto…

3… 2… 1… **¡Zas!**

"**¡QUÉ MIERDA! ¡¿Qué carajos acabas de decir?"** rugió Edward.

Nuevamente me encogí de hombros y usé la toalla para comenzar a secarme. Cuando acabé la tiré al suelo y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Los ojos de Edward se encendieron al ver la toalla tirada y luego al verme a mí allí tranquilamente tumbada. Su músculo de la mandíbula definitivamente estaba trabajando horas extras.

"**Recógela**", exigió.

"NOP". Me sonreí al estallar la 'p'. Tendí mis piernas, dejándome abierta ante sus ojos ¿Ya dije alguna vez que me gusta ser observada? No… Bueno me encanta.

Edward gruñó y pisoteó la toalla antes de levantarla. Me sonrió, me guiñó un ojo y luego entró al cuarto de baño. Oí un montón de ruido y luego observé a Edward con gran asombro cuando salió del cuarto de baño con un espejo de 180 degree ¿Por qué coño trajo eso? No tengo ni la más puta idea.

"¿Qué!", murmuré cuando lo puso al borde de la cama sostenido sobre los postes. Me arrastré hacia abajo, hacia él y me quedé viendo mi reflejo.

Edward se colocó detrás de mí y apretó sus labios contra mi mejilla. Me levantó y me puso en su regazo usando su rodilla para abrir mis piernas y meter su polla en mí. Golpeó dentro obligándome a soltar de mis labios muchos gemidos y destrozando mi cuerpo por semejante placer. Sentí la presión y el ajuste tan familiar en mi bajo abdomen y apreté los muros a su alrededor.

"**¡OH NO! NO TE ATREVAS! No te atrevas a acabar hasta que te diga mierda!"** gruñó él, dando golpes cada vez más fuertes, profundos y rápidos. Recuerda los comentarios sobre mi cuerpo, sobre que siempre hacía lo que él me decía? NO era una maldita mentira! Me mordí el labio inferior, lo que me obligó a soltar un nuevo gemido mientras veía su polla bombear dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera.

"**¡UFFF! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Déjame acabar! ¡Oh DIOS! ¡Por favor!"** grité. Mis nervios ardían con la necesidad de la liberación. **"Tan bueno! Mmm**…"

"**¡¿Quién te hace sentir bien? ¿Eh? ¿Ese puto bastardo?"** espetó él.

"**¡NO! Tú… Mierda… No… Él…"** gemí mirándolo a los ojos a través del espejo y rogándole que me dejara acabar con la mirada.

"**¿Te gusta? ¿Amas a tu **_**papi**_**? Dime que me quieres"**. Jadeó en mi oído.

"**¡TE QUIERO! ¡TE AMO! JODER, ¡TE AMO MUCHO!"** le grité. Él bombeó dos veces más antes de que gritara dejándome acabar ¡Y yo lo hice, vaya si lo hice! Cuando miré al espejo éste estaba cubierto por gotas de mi propio semen, de mi jodida acabada.

Edward me cogió de las caderas y siguió follándome hasta que él también acabó.

Edwrda se arrastró hasta llegar a la parte del cabecero de la cama y se derrumbó jadeante y agotado. Lo seguí y puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. Su ritmo emparejando al mío. Dije lo único que me vino a la mente.

"¿Papi?" le pregunté.

"¿Sí?" dijo. Y aunque no lo pudiera ver, si podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

"¿Tú quieres que te llame papi?" le pregunté tratando de clamarme ya que Edward todavía tenía su polla en mí y podía sentirla creciendo "Tranquilo hijo de puta".

"Lo siento, y sí. Me gusta cuando me llamas papi, mi niña sucia". Me dijo Edward sonriendo.

"Edward. Si tenemos otra ronda me voy a morir así que cálmate de una puta vez." Me quebré. Por un aparte sonaba malditamente bien, salvo la parte de morir, claro.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento solo para concentrarnos en la respiración.

"¿Te he hecho daño?"

"Jesús, María y José Edward! Yo lo quería de esa manera! Me gusta duro ¡Me encanta duro! Edward, yo podré hacerme moretones con facilidad pero no soy jodidamente fácil! Bufé y me bajé de él. Yo estaba ahora en mi lado de la cama echando humo.

"Baby, lo siento. Te amo pero no puedo no puedo soportar la idea de hacerte daño" murmuró.

"Edward, no te estoy pidiendo que me golpees la cabeza con un martillo. Sólo quiero que seas un poco más rudo. Me encanta cuando me marcas, cuando me reclamas como tuya, y no trates de decirme que a ti no." Le señalé.

"Lo hago, pero…" protestó él y yo lo corté con un beso. Un beso que seguí hasta que dejó de protestar y me acercó a él.

"Edward, no me hiciste daño. Me gustó como la mierda cuando me mordiste el cuello, cuando bebiste mi sangre, me encantó cuando tomaste el control y sobre todo me encantó que no haya razón que nos impida hacerlo de nuevo ¿De acuerdo?" Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

"De acuerdo" dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza y abrazándome.

Nos quedamos así, uno en los brazos del otro, simplemente respirando y mirando a la nada.

"¡Maldita sea! Como vuelvas a acercarte a ese estúpido bastardo de mierda te juro que te daré de azotes en el culo". Murmuró Edward cuando yo estaba casi segura de que estaba dormido.

Envolvió una mano posesivamente a mi alrededor y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza. Yo estallé en un ataque de risa.

"Tú sigues haciendo esas promesas, papi, pero tú no vendrás otra vez" solté riendo. Edward gimió y rodó por encima de mí.

"Tú eres la que habla de promesas incumplidas baby. Todavía estoy esperando que laves mi auto desnuda" respondió él tratando de acariciar a mis pequeñas.

"En tus sueños" me regocijé golpeando sus manos lejos.

"¿También te robas los sueños de la gente Bella?" dijo él riendo.

"Ya cállate y duérmete", dije oliéndolo y cerrando los ojos.

"Mierda, te amo", dijo él bostezando y atrayéndome más cerca.

"Sí, y mierda que yo te amo también" murmuré quedándome dormida con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Eso es todo chicas! Sí, lo sé fue medio raro el principio, peeeero, así es. Fue como una especie de juego perverso entre ambos ;) Yo lo leí mientras lo traducía y la pasé bomba! <strong>

**Bueno ya tengo el permiso de otro one shot de esta misma autora es "Sí, ama" y espero, con suerte, tenerlo para la próxima semana.**

**Las que quieran pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil q allí estarán los links originales.**

**Besos y cuídense! Nos leemos… Guada..**

**PD.: Para las que no lo saben pueden ubicarme en Facebook como Guadi-fics y también por mi nuevo Blog (dire en mi perfil), donde están mis historias de la sexóloga y la de descubriéndonos… **

**Y además… También está el primer cap de un fic entre Bella, Edward y Damon! A las que les guste este triángulo es más q bienvenido a leer.**

**Ahora sí, las dejo hasta la próxima lectura. =)**


End file.
